


At the Kitchen Table

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: All the Things You Said [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: After months of not being able to see each other regularly, Hidan wants to quit his night shift job and brings it up at the table over breakfast, when he should be sleeping.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: All the Things You Said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	At the Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr- kakuhida for 'things you said at the kitchen table' 
> 
> More domestic kakuhida, set in the same verse as 'Clown Motel' and 'Over the Phone'.

“Don’t be angry… but I think I’m gonna quit my job,” Hidan mumbled into his morning coffee. Coffee he should not even be drinking and would later regret when he either couldn't go back to sleep or wound up with a headache. Or both.

Kakuzu silently raised his eyes, looking across the table at his boyfriend. Dark shadows hung under his bloodshot, bleary eyes. Hidan shouldn’t even be up so early, he never was due to working nights. Not even on his days off. 

Hidan went on, feeling like he had to explain himself, “We never see each other anymore except on my days off. And... I kinda hate working all night. I can't enjoy my days anymore.” 

“Is this why you’re up right now? Instead of sleeping? You want to enjoy your day?” 

“I’m up because otherwise I won’t see you for the next four days and wanted to let you know face to face, not by text! I know we need my check, but… I can get another job. One where I’m not on a night shift all the damn time!”

Not speaking yet, Kakuzu finished his coffee, “It’s your choice. But you’ve only had it for what? _Maybe_ six months.”

Kakuzu was upset, maybe even angry, Hidan was sure of it from the tone of his voice alone. It was too well controlled, too cool. He knew it from the set of his jaw. And it hurt that it seemed like he was more concerned about a paycheck (one that wasn’t even all that much) than their relationship and the fact that they rarely got to see each other. Hidan was passed out by the time Kakuzu got up for work, such a heavy sleeper he didn’t even know when he left the bed. Kakuzu got home only after Hidan left for work in the late afternoon. 

It wasn’t right. Six months like that, gone. Time they would never get back.

“Don’t you want to spend more time together?” Hidan asked, blinking away angry tears but he also knew his eyes watered because he was so exhausted after only a couple hours of sleep, if that. 

At his words, Kakuzu relaxed his shoulders and nodded, “Of course I do. I miss you, Hidan. I miss having dinner with you, and spending time together. I just worry about paying the rent and the bills, buying groceries. And...”

“And _what?_ Fuckin’ say it. I know you’re angry--” 

“I’m not. I’m concerned that you’re up this early and think I’m angry with you. Plus I’m worried no one will want to hire you considering how often you’ve changed jobs in the last two years.”

Kakuzu had a point there, Hidan had to admit, “I get that, but… I’m sure I’ll get another job fast. I’m very charismatic! People love me! And besides, your business with Madara is starting to take off. We have some savings.”

“It is but we have employees and expenses.” Kakuzu leaned his arms on the table. It wasn’t his choice what Hidan did however, and he knew it. Their relationship, and Hidan's health, were more important than money anyways. “Alright, Hidan, you do what you feel is best. But you really should go back to bed, you’re exhausted. I can tell just by looking at you. You really didn’t have to get up so early.” He pushed his chair back and got up, then walked over and pulled Hidan up gently, taking his mug from his hands, “Don’t drink anymore of that, you’ll make yourself sick with a migraine. Come on, back to bed.” 

Kakuzu put the mostly untouched coffee down and Hidan allowed himself to be steered back to bed and tucked in. Maybe Kakuzu wasn’t all that angry as he had thought, Hidan decided as he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss Kakuzu gave him.

“I’ve got to leave for work now. I’ll see you… when I see you.”

“Come see me tonight,” Hidan said, words slightly slurred as he was already falling back to sleep, “ask for one of my tables. Order a glass of water and nothing else. Then I'll quit and you can take me home and we can have sex on the couch like we used to.” 

“Mmm... then you'll pass out on me and I'll carry you to bed. Sounds romantic.” Kakuzu smiled as he pressed another kiss to Hidan’s lips.

“It is.” Hidan smiled, eyes still closed and breathing evening out. 

“It actually really is. Look I’ll be late if I don’t leave soon. Get some sleep. I’ll come by and see you tonight and keep you company.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly from Hidan's pov, but Kakuzu is more concerned about them being able to pay their rent and bills (a valid concern) and being able to save some of what they bring home than just money. He's also concerned for Hidan's health and their relationship and I hope that came across here and wasn't boring.
> 
> Please don't be shy, I love to hear from readers and really appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
